


Out of the Night

by Flourish



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen, Interactive, Post Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flourish/pseuds/Flourish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A resolution to Dale's situation at the end of the show. A kinetic novel written in Ren'Py.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echoinautumn (maybetwice)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetwice/gifts).



Instead of a text-only story, I’ve written a kinetic novel (short story, really), using [Ren’Py](http://www.renpy.org/).

That means that I couldn’t upload it to the Archive Of Our Own directly.

Instead, you’ll need to download it. Make sure you get the right version (Mac, Linux or PC): 

  * [_Out Of The Night_ for Mac](http://www.whokilledlaura.com/outofthenight/OutOfTheNight-2.0-mac.zip)
  * [_Out Of The Night_ for PC](http://www.whokilledlaura.com/outofthenight/OutOfTheNight-2.0-win32.zip)
  * [_Out Of The Night_ for Linux](http://www.whokilledlaura.com/outofthenight/OutOfTheNight-2.0-linux-x86.tar.bz2)



Great Mod Elyn kindly checked to make sure that echoinautumn would be able to enjoy this story, but if any other reader has problems with it, please let me know. I will be happy to make changes to the code or (in a worst case scenario) to post a transcript of the story here.

Cheers!  
Flourish

PS: Please make sure to read the author's notes _after_ you have finished reading the story. And do turn up your sound, if you're willing and able!

PPS: This text has been updated since Yuletide, when it was anonymous and pointed to Dropbox download links.


End file.
